Lost
by Spring Hope
Summary: Oneshot. The Land of Fiore is going through a war right now, and Fairy Tail has been caught in the middle of it. What runs through the mind of our beloved Fire Dragon Slayer during his last moments of being alive? (Short).


**My first death-fic! Hope you enjoy. Ah... Natsu hopefully wont die... in the real manga. If he does i'll be pissed. D: I apologize if my fics haven't been goo lately, writers block xD**

* * *

_Ah… _Natsu felt his body hit the rocky ground.

_-thump-_

His finger twitched from the sensation that ran through his body, he didn't like it at all. His breathing became ragged but his senses were still alert and his eyes were still wide open. He didn't want to die this way, with Lucy still vulnerable to the enemy, exposed like that. He had to protect her.

He limply tried to get up but failed from the sheer pain that spread throughout his body like a wildfire when he moved even a little. His vision was blurry as he looked around, still dumbfounded at what just happened. He slowly ran his fingers across his body to see if he was hit anywhere-that was when he felt the sticky liquid. His nose scrunched up and he smelt blood.

A lot of blood. His blood. He put his head up to see his wound and it was pretty bad. It was on his left chest, just directly below his heart, hopefully. Since he was still alive by now it was probably not an instant death. But since he was feeling like this, it was a fatal wound.

He heard the cries and shouts of the people around him. He yearned to get back up and fight again; he was getting pissed off at just lying there like a dead man. He felt a delicate cold finger touch his arm, making him flinch. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy.

Lucy…

Her eyes were brimmed with water; she frowned, trying not to cry at the sight of his beaten body. A dim beeping sound rang in his ears so he couldn't hear her voice. "Natsu!" He heard her scream. A waterfall of tears now poured from her face as she ripped a piece of her shirt to try and stop the bleeding. His hearing senses abruptly came back, the explosions and screams and shouts rang in his ears again, making his head hurt even more than before. He felt like his ears were about to bleed.

"Natsu…Natsu…" She repeated over and over; not caring about the war that was exploding around her, her head was on his chest, right above the wound. She heard his faint heartbeat, slowly hearing his life draining away.

"Lucy…" He barely whispered. It hurt him to even make the faintest sound. "Don't…cry…" he managed to sputter out. He brought his shaking hand to her face as he stroked it, she closed her eyes and felt him caress her cheek.

"Natsu… don't go… I beg of you… everyone's gone now… Mirajane… Gray… even Levy!" She shouted now, an ugly sob broke out from her voice as she cried again and again, grabbing onto his hand like it was the last thing in the world that she had. "Just wait… Wendy is coming… she'll fix you!"

Natsu laughed as lightly as he could, "Silly Lucy… don't cry. It's okay. I'll stay until you feel better." Natsu promised. He lightly squeezed her hand back, causing Lucy to panic. His squeeze was too gentle, too weak. She could tell his life was draining away _fast_.

"Natsu don't you dare go away! I swear if you leave me I will never forgive you!" Lucy shouted angrily at him, she cried even harder. The thought of him leaving her was too unbearable. The memories they shared were unforgettable. How could she live after she loses her best friend? Her first love? Her life?

Natsu tried to talk again. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His eyes turned wide and he was confused on why he couldn't find his voice, it was gone. Lucy's eyes also widened and she shook him gently. He closed his mouth and felt himself lose feeling of his body, starting from his legs… to his fingertips. His hand limply fell from her face as he lost feeling for it. It was slowly creeping up to his chest; he felt dread wash over Lucy's face. He felt relaxed now that the pain was gone though. Natsu slightly parted his lips and mouthed a word. A word Lucy recognized in an instant and without hesitation, she crashed her lips onto his. Their lips worked into motion together, like their lips were created for each other. Every movement was perfect and sensible. The last feeling he ever felt were her angel lips purifying the dread that overcame him.

It was the only thing he wanted from her, to touch her one last time and to see her smile… one more time before he left. As Lucy lifted her head, a small smile was painted onto her lips.

_Ah… her smile… _Natsu thought as he himself smiled. His eyes threatened to fall. The numbness washed over his lips now, the feeling of anything was gone. He felt death gently squeeze his heart until he felt nothing, and heard her say his name for the last time, and the one thing he wanted to hear the most from her.

"Natsu…_ I love you_."


End file.
